Neko
by Mina Alone
Summary: La première fois que Ritsu s'est fait cette réflexion, il a étrangement été plus étonné de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, que de la nature même de l'idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Mais plus il y pense, et plus tout semble lui prouver que Takano ressemble effectivement à un chat.


_**Disclaimer :**_ L'anime "Sekai-ichi hatsukoi" est la propriété de Chiaki Kon, et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire cet O.S.

 _ **Pairing :** _Takano/Ritsu

 **.**

 _C'est une idée qui m'est naturellement apparue à mesure des épisodes, ( que j'ai par ailleurs enchaîné non-stop jusqu'au bout :) ) et que je me suis fait plaisir à coucher sur papier._

 **.**

 _Se passe quelques temps après la saison 2._

* * *

 ** _\- On ne possède pas un chat,_**

 ** _c'est lui qui vous possède. -_**

( Françoise Giroud )

* * *

La première fois que Ritsu s'est fait cette réflexion, il a étrangement été plus étonné de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, que de la nature même de l'idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, durant l'année écoulée - dont une grande partie a principalement été constitué d'un incohérent pas de deux entre Masamune et lui, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à regarder ensemble dans la même direction - force lui est d'admettre qu'à longueur de journée, et sous différents aspects, les signes n'ont pas manqué.

En effet, Takano, éditeur en chef au département Emerald de la maison d'édition Marukawa, étant donc son supérieur direct, mais aussi son premier amour et accessoirement, compagnon actuel, ressemble bel et bien à un chat.

 **.**

Des demandes indécentes, Takano lui en a souvent soufflé, d'un timbre grave et teinté d'une assurance tranquille, de ceux qui en toutes circonstances, sont certains de voir leur désir être exaucé.

Et à chaque refus outrés de Ritsu, pourtant rougissant d'un mélange de gêne et d'envie, le brun a insisté de même, ayant presque toujours appuyé d'un baiser volé, ses remarques taquines ou ses arguments autoritaires.

Bien évidement, le plus jeune a constamment cherché à repousser, et ses paroles, et son contact, tout en niant de toute la force de sa persuasion, que non, il ne partageait en aucun cas ses sentiments.

Pourtant, et bien malgré lui, il n'a jamais pu paradoxalement empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort à l'entente de sa voix, souvent soudainement surpris de la percevoir si proche de son oreille - que Masamune pouvait y murmurer sans crainte d'être entendu de quiconque alentour - parce que qu'il se déplace sans cesse sans bruit.

 **.**

Dans ses disputes professionnelles avec Yokozawa, où il ne lâche jamais le morceau, hurlant même parfois plus fort que son collègue et ami, le regard de Takano flamboie crescendo à chaque réplique.

Durant ces moments où tout le service peut d'ailleurs en profiter, les iris mordorées du brun n'en ressortent que plus foncées, tant le pic de fureur contracte ses pupilles.

Et si personne n'ose moufter une fois le coup de gueule poussé, où Masamune reprend son travail non sans avoir balancé un dernier sarcasme bien senti, tout en ne daignant se donner la peine de regarder le commercial tourner les talons, la faute à l'aura crépitante qui l'entoure encore.

Le rendant à cet instant, bien plus terrifiant qu'il n'en donne d'ordinaire l'apparence.

 **.**

Maître de ses émotions la plupart du temps, et soucieux de ne pas replonger dans ses anciens travers, il s'efforce d'effectuer consciencieusement son travail tout en maintenant un sol stable sous ses pieds.

Ce qui explique par ailleurs les raisons qui le poussent à acculer Ritsu, quand ce dernier recule davantage que son supérieur ne souhaiterait le voir avancer vers lui. Que ce soit au travers d'avances à peine déguisées, d'ordres ambigus, ou tout bonnement en l'attrapant au collet pour le mettre _littéralement_ au pied du mur, il n'hésite pas à user de son autorité afin de le confronter à la réalité des choses.

Parce que du plus profond de ses tripes, il sent autant qu'il _sait_ , que le jeune éditeur éprouve la réciprocité de ses propres sentiments à son égard. Et l'avoir retrouvé à deux reprises pour ensuite se voir à nouveau ignorer, ne fait que paradoxalement renforcer, désir et colère à son encontre.

D'autant plus, que les années écoulées n'ont en rien atténué sa ténacité.

 **.**

Bien plus tactile que Ritsu, il n'a jamais eu de cesse de laisser errer ses mains sur lui, lui effleurant tantôt la hanche, la main ou les cheveux. Sans oublier sa manie de lui bloquer constamment les poignets, afin de s'assurer un meilleur accès à ses lèvres, avant d'en forcer ensuite la barrière dans l'idée d'obtenir un de ces baisers d'adulte, qu'il désirait de son jeune amant dix ans auparavant.

Conscient de sa force, il en use toutefois sans remord aucun, se repaissant sans fin de son cadet et sentant en retour son cœur rater un battement, quand celui-ci finit par répondre à son désir.

Bien entendu, le pari n'est pourtant pas gagné, mais c'est un jeu de patience et de nerfs que Masamune entend bien gagner.

 **.**

De ce que son aîné lui a confié, l'habitude de se gérer seul lui vient sans conteste de son passé éclaté.

Une fois à l'âge adulte, par automatisme ou réflexe, c'est une chose qui lui est resté, comme peut en témoigner la tenue correcte de son appartement, ou en comparaison, celui de Ritsu était si désordonné que même une chatte n'y aurait jamais retrouvé ses petits.

Leur nouvelle colocation - pour ne pas dire mise en ménage - ayant eu lieu après la requête tout aussi directe de son amant, qui bien que profondément indépendant par certains côtés, n'a cependant pas freiné son envie de s'abreuver de sa présence en toute occasion.

 **.**

Si il lui a souvent dit et répéter combien il l'aime, Masamune adore également se jouer de Ritsu durant l'amour.

De sa langue et de ses mains, il aime retracer les courbes de son corps finement musclé, à présent dénudé de toutes traces d'enfance, avant de plonger en lui, d'un mouvement aussi tendre que possessif. Du reste, il est fier de l'entendre gémir son plaisir, tout en l'amenant au bord du vide sans toutefois le laisser chuter, parce qu'il entend rester seul maître de cette félicité fiévreuse qui coule dans leurs veines à chacun de leurs ébats.

Non qu'il ne sache pas faire preuve de douceur.

Mais il la réserve souvent pour la fin, quand délicieusement alangui contre lui, et indifférent à leurs peaux moites et imprégnées de la flagrance entêtante du sexe, Ritsu se love dans ses bras dans un soupir paresseux.

 _« C'était bon ? »_ Chuchote-t-il alors, dans ses moments de torpeur que suit indubitablement l'orgasme.

Et parce ce que, malgré le bien-être ressenti qui lui promet une nuit reposante, son jeune amant perçoit sans mal la note orgueilleuse dans la voix grave, il se contente de marmonner avant de sombrer pour de bon :

 _« La ferme. »_

 **.**

En plus de s'emboîter sans le moindre mal au sien, son corps entier dégage quelque chose de félin, quelque soit d'ailleurs le mouvement qu'il lui fait exécuter. Tout en grâce et en longueur, son mètre quatre vingt-sept de muscles ciselés roulant sous la peau blanche, est un spectacle dont Ritsu ne parvient à se lasser, quand chaque matin, son amant repousse les couvertures avant d'étirer son dos dénudé.

Il ne lui avouera jamais, mais il adore particulièrement le dessin de ses épaules, autant que les deux petites fossettes au creux de ses reins, toujours visibles tant ses pantalons de pyjama sont si lâches qu'ils lui tombent constamment bas sur les hanches.

C'en est d'ailleurs presque à se demander, si ça n'est finalement pas volontaire.

 **.**

Sans lui faire très mal, le coup porté sur son crâne par un document roulé, le sort cependant de son absence dans un sursaut outré.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! S'insurge-t-il aussitôt contre son patron qui, coupable sans s'en cacher, rejoint son bureau de son pas souple.

\- Si t'as le temps de rêvasser, t'as le temps de t'avancer. » Lui répond simplement ce dernier, chaussant ensuite ses lunettes de repos comme si ne rien n'était.

Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, alors que les voix conjointes de Kisa, Mino et Hatori se font bientôt entendre, annonçant sans doute aucun leurs arrivées respectives, Ritsu se masse l'arrière du crâne pour faire bonne mesure, définitivement en accord avec lui-même sur un point.

Quelque soit la situation, les chats gagnent toujours.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
